


Imagine A Love That Lasts Forever

by brokenhighways



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Boss/Employee Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J2 model AU, NC-17. Jensen is the hot new spokesman for Armani; Jared is his new PA who's been in lust with his boss ever since he saw Jensen's first GQ ads. But Jensen doesn't see Jared as anything but his loyal employee. Or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine A Love That Lasts Forever

Jared's job generally involves multiple coffee runs, typing, phone calls with way too many incompetent people and lusting after his boss, Jensen Ackles. It's probably super unprofessional for him to have a collection of every single GQ shoot that Jensen's done, and heck, jerking off to them is probably even worse. Not that anything will ever happen with them. Jensen is the third Armani spokesperson that Jared's worked with and he's quite possibly the most serious, hard-working utmost professional that Jared's ever come across in the modelling world. And like, 90% of the people in this business are jerks. But not Jensen. Jensen smiles at him every morning and thanks him for the coffee. He has a schedule that is mostly easy to follow, he buys Jared lunch whenever his morning shoots run over and well, he's just  _perfect_. Although, Jared's last boss Alejandro was a dick of epic proportions so maybe he's just grateful that no one tosses half empty Starbucks cups at his head anymore.  
  
Even though Jared knew what he was signing up for when he became a PA, there are still some things that he really hates. Namely spring-summer shoots. It's his third week of the job when he has to accompany Jensen to one. They're typically shot during late winter because of time constrictions, and it means that Jared has to stand around with a heavy coat to drape over Jensen's shoulders in between scenes. Which is fine, he might be from Texas but he can handle the NYC chill. What Jared can't handle is the sight of Jensen wearing these ridiculous leather pants with slip on shoes, and sleek black suspenders over his bare torso. He can't handle the sight of Jensen's sexy calves in shorts; the light, casual well-fitting suits; or the tight fitting jeans. Or well, everything that Jensen happens to be wearing because he makes everything look good. Jensen has classic model looks, chiselled chest, strong jaw, perfect white teeth, and pale, smooth skin with a dusting of freckles, plush pink lips.  _Great body_. He has the full package. But as a casual observer of fashion, most of the clothes that Jensen models just look really...awful to Jared. He's always been more of a jeans and a t-shirt kinda guy. But Jensen has this way of making even the most unflattering shade of magenta look good. Well,  _almost_.  
  
For everyone's sake, Jared hopes that the magenta button down doesn't make into the final collection.  
  
~  
  
After six weeks, Jared can safely say that Jensen is basically an enigma. Apart from modelling related details, Jared doesn't know much about the guy. All the models that Jared usually comes across love to talk about themselves. All of them. They also love having someone to order around and cater to their every whim, as they try and brownnose their way into some hotshot designer's plans. So it throws Jared a little when Jensen doesn't request candlelit dinners for two, or the entire VIP lounge of some club, or his weight in Cristal, or a personal henna tattoo artist (fucking Alejandro). Instead he walks up to Jared's desk one day and says,  
  
"Hey, are you busy after work?" Almost as though he hasn't been keeping Jared at arm’s length since he started working for him. Not that Jensen is here to ask him out or anything. Jared clears his throat.  
  
"Not really," he says. "You need somethin'?"  
  
"I'm having a housewarming party," Jensen says. "And---"  
  
"You need me to sort the arrangements out?" Jared cuts in, assuming that Jensen is sticking to business as usual.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to come." There's this look in Jensen's eye that Jared does his best not to misconstrue. And while he wants to say yes, he doesn't want to end up like Tom Welling - one of the other PAs in this building who was fucked and then  _fucked over_  by Justin Hartley. Tom is still bitter over the whole thing and it just isn't a good look professionally (or personally). Jared doesn't want Jensen to fuck him over, not when he's so nice and charming.  
  
So he says no.  
  
"What?" Jensen practically splutters. There's a look of utter disbelief on his face. Almost as if Jared turning him down has ruined his entire day.  
  
"It's just that I live an hour away from here, and I have to be up early tomorrow," Jared says. It's a lie, but Jensen _is_ his boss and Jared really doesn't want to be fired. "Is there anything you need me to get done beforehand?"  
  
"No," Jensen says, with something akin to disappointment in his voice.  
  
~  
  
When Jared tells Sandy what happened, she stares at him in disbelief. And then she continues to stare. And then she starts glaring at a spot behind him.  
  
"Uh, are you okay?" Jared asks.  
  
"Justin is trying to get my attention from his office," Sandy says in annoyance. "Even though I  _taped_  my extension number to his desk just so I wouldn't have to waste a single minute inside that gross office of his."  
  
Once again, Jared thanks his lucky stars that Jensen had been the one to hire him.  
  
"Why don't you just call his cell?" Jared suggests. "Jensen hardly ever spends time in his office so he gave me his personal number the first week I started here."  
  
"Ugh," Sandy says, as if Jared's just revealed that he has three heads. "I can't deal with men this morning. Please just let me die at my desk in peace."  
  
Jared makes a hasty retreat.  
  
~  
  
The next time Jensen's due to be at the office, Jared gets a flat, and has to stop and switch to his spare tire. Inevitably he gets stuck in the very same traffic he was trying to avoid. He calls ahead to let Jensen know what's happening and Jensen is perfectly understanding. Not that Jared is surprised, Jensen is pretty low maintenance.  
  
Jared finally reaches the office two hours later than usual. Jensen's nowhere to be seen and Jared's work computer has a hissy fit and refuses to boot up. He calls down to IT, and they tell him that it'll take them a few hours to fix it so decides to go and use Jensen's computer. It's not like Jensen uses it much anyway. Armani still sends glossy 10 x 7's of whatever they want Jensen to model. And Jensen's office still  _resembles_  an office, which is saying something. He's heard enough horror stories from Sandy about how Justin's office looks like a room in a douchey frat house.  
  
Jared's going through the schedule when Jensen emerges, with two cups of coffee in hand. He hands one to Jared, and Jared does his best not to drop it and fry the computer.  
  
"Thanks," he says. "As soon as the tech guys are done with my computer, I'll get out of your hair."  
  
"Oh, no need," Jensen replies. "It'll be nice to have some company in here."  
  
It's a little awkward at first; Jared's not used to talking and emailing at the same time. Things ease up once he's caught up with his tasks and he and Jensen get into some light banter over sports and bond over the way that New York doesn't do BBQ ribs the way Texas does.  
  
"Hey, do you wanna go grab some lunch?" Jensen asks after a brief lull in conversation. It seems like an innocuous enough request, and Jared  _is_  pretty hungry. He glances at Jensen's schedule quickly, and sees that Jensen's already scheduled to meet someone for lunch today. When he conveys this to Jensen, he almost looks disappointed. Jared says  _almost_  because it's possible that he's just seeing what he wants to see. So, once again, he says no. This time Jensen just gives him a wry smile and leaves.  
  
Later, when Jared’s quickly inhaling a barely edible soggy tuna salad, he wonders if it’s a sign from God.  
  
~  
  
After that one day, the lunch offers keep coming. Jared turns them down, because they’re not business related. Unfortunately for him, Jensen seems to catch on and he asks Jared if they can discuss something work-related over lunch. Jared has no choice but to agree, and he finds himself at some ridiculously overpriced restaurant. They can always charge the bill to the work credit card, but the prices still make Jared’s blood pressure go up a little.  
  
“So, what did you want to discuss?” Jared asks once they’ve ordered. Instead of answering, Jensen  _blushes_ ; it’s ridiculously adorable and Jared almost forgets that he asked him a question.  
  
“There isn’t anything,” Jensen admits. “I just wanted to get you out of the office for once.”  
  
“You have a shoot this afternoon,” Jared points out. “ _That’s_  out of the office.”  
  
“It’s not the same though,” Jensen says. Jared can’t help laughing a little. If he didn’t know better, he’d think that this was some sort of date. He does know better though, so he keeps his thoughts to himself and decides to indulge Jensen.  
  
At the end of the day, Jared’s surprised to realise that Jensen’s becoming less of an enigma and more of a friend. He decides that he should probably put up some boundaries if he wants to keep his job.  
  
Probably.  
  
Well...maybe only when things start to get complicated.  
  
~  
  
The lunches continue for the next couple of weeks, except for one day when Jensen enters his office with a look of embarrassment on his face. Jared braces himself for the crazy ass request that Jensen is clearly about to make, because he recognises that look. It’s the same look Jared got just before he spent a day looking for the perfect kitten. He ended that day covered in what seemed like a million different scratches.  
  
He’s not really a cat person.  
  
“I need your help with something,” Jensen says, rubbing the back of his neck and blushing. Jared does his best not to flex his right hand. “It’s kind of embarrassing.”  
  
“Trust me, at this point, nothing will shock me,” Jared says, doing his best to put Jensen at ease.  
  
“I need you to buy me underwear,” Jensen blurts out. “And uh, clothes. I kind of stupidly left most of mine in my closet when I hired the moving van. I figured that I wouldn’t have to reorganise it; I’m kind of lazy that way. But anyway, the van didn’t show up and I’ve run out of everything and I have a commercial to shoot over the next three days so I won’t have time, and you’ll probably have less to do with me gone because I’ll already have an assist--”  
  
“Jensen, stop,” Jared interjects, laughing slightly when Jensen clamps his mouth shut instantly. “This is nothing that I haven’t done before. I’ll sort something out. And I’ll try and chase up the moving van.” Jensen rambling is the cutest thing that Jared’s seen, but he’d be an asshole not to put the guy out of his misery.  
  
“Sorry, just. I didn’t want to put you out or anything.”  
  
“I hate to break it to you but...that’s what you pay me for,” Jared answers. “So don’t hold back, okay?”  
  
“So if I asked you to get my own pet giraffe or something, you could do that?” Jensen grins.  
  
“I could at least try,” Jared retorts, and he’s treated to the wonderfully awesome sight of Jensen tipping his head back and laughing. His whole body lights up with it and Jared can’t help but think ' _I did that'_.  
  
~  
  
Jared has no luck with the moving company so he’s forced to go shopping. Calling Jensen’s old assistant and bitching them out would be a lot more fun, but Jared decides to suck it up and hit the stores. Buying clothes for Jensen is kind of weird in that he doesn’t really know what Jensen’s style is. Does he like trendy, strictly-designer wear or is he more of a J. Crew and Banana Republic kinda guy? He tries calling but he keeps getting voicemail, so he decides to get the underwear first.  
  
Mistake.  
  
He picks up a couple of packs of CK briefs and can’t help imagining what Jensen would look like in them - despite the fact that he’s seen the pictures from Jensen’s underwear model days - and ends up popping wood right there in the store. Jared gets so worked up that he has to go into the bathroom and jerk off into the toilet.  
  
He really should have tried harder with the moving company.  
  
In the end, Jared makes it through the shopping trip and Jensen flies out to do his shoot, and comes back to a house full of his stuff.  
  
~  
  
A month and (too) many, lunches after the shopping incident, Jensen tries to bail on one of the Armani parties up in the City. He’s tired and cranky from Fashion Week and all he wants to do is,  
  
“Sleep, Jared,” Jensen is saying when Jared insists that he has to go. “What I  _have_  to do is sleep.” They’ve been going round in circles for what seems like hours now, and to make things worse, Jensen’s already going to be late. Though, fashionably late really is a  _thing_  so, they don’t need to worry about that. Jensen’s leaning back in his office chair and Jared’s standing in the doorway, with his hands on his hips. He knows that he probably looks ridiculous, but according to Sandy, this stance makes him look authoritative.  
  
“Just go for a couple of hours,” Jared suggests. “And hell, I’ll swing by and drive you home myself.” Jensen perks up at that and Jared starts to sense that there’s something amiss here.  
  
“If you’re going to drive me home, you might as well come to the party!” Jared stifles a groan. There’s no way that he can survive being in a roomful of models, celebrities and wannabe-models-and-celebrities without alcohol. He opens his mouth to refuse, but Jensen’s giving him this pleading look that’s doing really weird things to Jared’s insides. Sure, Jensen makes Jared’s knees weak regularly and he makes Jared’s heart thump almost violently in his chest, but he puts all of that down to lust. Something that he definitely isn’t feeling now. What he feels now is this unquenchable desire to make Jensen happy, because...seeing Jensen happy makes  _him_ happy.  
  
Fuck.  
  
In an attempt to shove all of that down Jared shrugs and agrees to go to the damn party.  
  
“Seriously?” Jensen says and Jared nods. Seconds later, he’s ambushed by a very excitable and warm Jensen. It’s just a brief hug, but Jared can smell Jensen’s lingering scent and that weird feeling comes to him again. Jensen’s eyes lock on to his and they stare at each other; the air between them is charged and the tension is palpable. Jensen’s eyes travel downwards and Jared licks his lips subconsciously. When Jensen’s eyes darken, Jared immediately clears his throat.  
  
“Yeah well, I don’t have anything to wear, so…” his voice trails off as Jensen darts into the small side room in his office that often doubles as an impromptu walk in closet. He re-emerges with an Armani suit carrier.  
  
“I had one of these tailored for you,” Jensen says. “Uh, just in case I….”  
  
“Needed me to accompany you to a work-related function,” Jared says, desperate to regain some equilibrium. It’s kind of obvious now that Jensen likes him; he  _likes_  Jared. Suddenly all of those lunches seem a lot like dates and--Jared’s not sure how he’s been so oblivious all this time. Still, the whole mutual attraction thing is still kind of throwing him for a loop.  
  
“Yeah,” Jensen says quietly. “That.”  
  
~  
  
The party is kind of stale. In the sense that everything just seems off kilter to Jared; the music is soulless and the laughs are fake, the smiles are even worse. Jensen joins in with it, but Jared can see that he’s not really into this scene. It makes Jared feel bad for basically forcing him to come. Once Jared has fed Jensen enough names, Jensen starts making his own way around the party. Jared situates himself at the (extremely  _scarce_ ) refreshment table and finds himself talking to another PA called Chad. Or rather, he finds himself listening to how this Chad character loves his job because he gets to ‘bang all the hotties’. Jared takes down his number just on the off chance that Sandy will finally realise that Justin isn’t worth it and quit. Watching Chad deal with Justin would at least provide Jared with some amusement.  
  
During the course of the party, the only thing that improves Jared’s mood is the way that Jensen keeps turning around to find him. Each time he spots Jared he smiles and Jared feels a slight shiver running through him.  
  
He's not sure what's supposed to happen next.  
  
~  
  
Nothing happens. In fact the day after the party, Jensen tells Jared to clear out his schedule for the next week. When Jared asks Jensen to give him a reason, he simply tells Jared to think of something. Never mind that it's technically not a working day. After bitching to Sandy for an hour, he does exactly that. Luckily only one of the photographers is angry, the rest are happy to accommodate Jensen. And well, it isn't Jared's fault that Jensen's now on someone's shitlist. Over the course of the week Jared mostly fields calls from Jensen's agent and reschedules the appointments. He also manages to beat his previous high score of Splinter Cell.  
  
It turns out that being a PA is kind of uneventful when there's no one to assist.  
  
"Wait..." Jensen says when Jared finally gets through to his cell. "You've been working all week? Don't you get time off?"  
  
"Sure," Jared says. "I get it when I request it, which I didn't, hence why I've been working. That new coffee machine you wanted should be on its way."  
  
"I merely suggested that my old one was on its last legs," Jensen retorts.  
  
"One of the first things that PAs learn is that, there's no such thing as mere  _suggestions_."  
  
"Oh," Jensen says. "Anyway. So that's why you haven't been answering your door. You've been...working."  
  
"That is generally what you pay me to do," Jared says. He's not even going to ask why Jensen's apparently been to his house.  
  
"Well...maybe you could just  _stop_  being my employee for a second," Jensen snaps. There's a tense silence following the abrupt words. Jared doesn't know how to respond.  
  
"I can't do that," Jared eventually answers; he gets the feeling that he's answering an unspoken question.  
  
"Why not?" Jensen asks in a strangled tone. He sounds wrecked; almost as if this conversation is ruining him somehow, and Jared wishes that he could say the right things. But for all the physical attraction, and the lust, the lunches, the way Jensen has seamlessly slotted into his life...Jared's scared that this could break him. If he and Jensen don't work out, it might affect Jared's ability to do his job. He's paid relatively well, and he doesn't really have time to spend the cash he's made so he has quite a hefty chunk of savings, but still. Those could dry up easily, quickly and where would Jared be then?  
  
"What exactly do you want from me?" Jared's forced to ask, because that's the crux of the matter; of this freak out. Does Jensen want to be with him? Or does he need some sort of fuck buddy to help ease the demands of his job? Jared really doesn't think it's the latter, but then again it wasn't long ago that he thought that Jensen was 100% uninterested in him and extremely focused on his work.  
  
"--did you hear what I said?" Jensen's voice sounds in his ear and Jared realises that he's gotten caught up in his thoughts. "I want  _you._  In whatever capacity that you're willing to give me. I mean, I like you a lot, and it would be great if you liked me too but I get that you're a professional through and through. You've made that clear since day one and I get it. The whole prof---"  
  
"Wait, what?" Jared cuts in, because as cute as the rambling is, he needs to clarify something. "You're the one that was completely about the job. I mean, I smiled at you like some sort of lovesick puppy all throughout my first day and you were just kind of abrupt. And quiet."  
  
"That's because you were unresponsive when I gave you my personal number, so I figured that you weren't interested in me that way."  
  
"I'm your  _assistant_ , I'm supposed to have  _all_  of your numbers," Jared sighs. "God, you models can be difficult at times, with your secret cell phones. Jeez." Jensen laughs at that and Jared finds himself smiling a little. He fucking loves it when Jensen laughs, not the guarded, closed of chuckle that he reserves for strangers, but the ones that make his entire face light up, the ones that make his body vibrate with sheer  _joy_.  
  
"So effectively, you've been asking me out since you got here..."  
  
Jared hears a muffled sound in the background, and his brain provides him with an image of Jensen rubbing the back of his neck nervously, and suddenly Jared can see things a lot more clearly. He can imagine the fear of rejection in Jensen's eyes, even though Jensen's doing his best to sound calm and content.  
  
He decides to cut to the chase.  
  
"Alright then, I can't grant you lunch, what with it being after five and all, but what about dinner?"  
  
"Are you asking me out?" Jensen asks, coughing quickly when his voice comes out higher than intended.  
  
"I'm accepting all of your lunch dates," Jared said. "But we're pretending that dinner is really lunch because I haven't really thought this all out yet. I'm kind of slow on the uptake."  
  
"Oh, I've noticed," Jensen says, and Jared can tell that he's smiling.  
  
~  
  
They agree to have dinner at Jared's place, so Jared tidies up quickly when he gets home and orders takeout. Jared kind of wishes that his culinary skills were more advanced than knowing how to make a microwave dinner, but Jensen isn't put off when Jared tells him that they're having pizza. If anything, he's almost  _too_ chirpy at the thought of ingesting a bunch of carbs. And while they lounge around on Jared's couch, watching some comedy that he's not really following, he realises that he likes this Jensen better. Sure, he kind of fell for the professional and distant Jensen - even though that was a shell - but, nothing beats a loose, relaxed and happy looking Jensen, and Jared still can't quite believe that he gets to have this. He gets to see this Jensen when the cameras and flashing lights are off; he gets to have  _all_  of Jensen, not just the facets that he keeps hidden.  
  
It's a prospect that makes Jared want to shout on rooftops, dance in the rain and whatever cliché shit happy people do.  
  
He settles for grabbing Jensen's hand and squeezing it gently.  
  
~  
  
It is well after midnight when the movie finishes, and Jensen starts stretching in a suggestive manner. Jared raises an eyebrow and Jensen shoots him a flirty wink. It's sort of ridiculous; they both erupt into a fit of giggles for a couple of seconds. And then, Jared's not sure who leans forward first but they're kissing. It start off light and sweet, until Jensen does this thing where he tugs at Jared's bottom lip with his teeth and Jared goes from being moderately turned on to fully hard. He presses forward and deepens the kiss, hands roaming across Jensen's chest in an exploratory pattern. It's officially Jared's best first kiss, ever.  
  
"Bedroom," Jensen gasps out when they come up for air, and Jared nods. Luckily his condo is only one storey high, because they're barely looking where they're going while they fumble around in the direction of Jared's bedroom. There's a crash and Jared vaguely considers the positioning of his lamp, but he's soon distracted by Jensen undoing his zipper and shoving his hands down his pants.  
  
Jensen slams Jared back against a wall, and attacks his mouth with his own, delving so deep inside, Jared's almost afraid he's gonna climb in. He keeps his hands down at his sides and lets Jensen ravish him with his mouth, tongue and hands. Jensen has him held against the wall with his whole body, while his hands track down and reach every inch of Jared's chest, stomach and groin. Jared's practically vibrating with lust and he pushes at Jensen slightly, doing his best to get them closer to his room. Eventually, they make it into the room and topple down in a heap on the bed, laughing when the springs creak. Things slow down and Jared finds himself lying on his back with Jensen looming over him. Shirtless. Jared desperately wants to lean up and lick a line down Jensen's chest, see if he tastes as good as he looks. Jensen's got other plans though judging by the way he's mouthing at Jared's crotch, his lips pink and shiny from where he keeps on licking at them. Jensen stops moving them and just hovers above Jared slightly, kissing Jared softly as he slips Jared's shirt off and tosses it on the floor.  
  
Jensen begins to press kisses down the side of his neck, and Jared runs his hands down Jensen’s bare chest in awe, his fingers itching to run over every inch of the smooth, sweat-covered skin. They're both breathing heavily, lost deeply in the feel of each other and Jensen stares down at Jared, while he takes his time mapping Jensen's entire body with his hands. He’s painfully hard and judging by the way Jensen’s hips are pressed against his - Jensen is too. Jensen’s thigh is hard against his leg and Jared rolls his hips upwards hissing with pleasure when his erection brushes against Jensen’s. As Jensen hovers above him Jared reaches up and starts to undo his fly so he can get Jensen out of those sinfully tight jeans. They pant in tandem as Jensen pulls back and takes off his pants and boxers. Jared can't help the way his eyes travel downwards and linger on Jensen's pretty cock, the way his eyes can't fucking get enough of the way it curls up towards Jensen's stomach.  
  
When he reaches his destination, Jensen opens his mouth to bring it down over the hardness Jared's pants are still concealing. Jared's breath gets caught in his throat as Jensen closes his mouth at the same time.  
  
Jared chuckles, though it's more of a breathy laugh, and Jensen replies with a raised eyebrow and a smirk before dropping to his knees at the bottom of the bed between Jared's legs. Jensen lifts his eyes and murmurs, "I want you to fuck me." Then, blowing a hot breath over him, Jensen reaches up and slowly and finally pulls down Jared's pants, agonizingly slow, really. Jared throws his head back on the bed and squeezes his eyes shut. He's desperately trying to stop himself from losing it right there. Jared feels intense, as if his nerve endings are on fire; he's not sure he has it in him to last.  
  
Once he's finally finished ridding Jared of his clothes, Jensen turns his attention to Jared's leaking cock. Jared looks down as Jensen is licking, kissing, sucking, and nibbling and--Jared's pretty sure that Jensen is reducing his ability to breathe. "Oh god, Jensen, your  _mouth_. It's perfect and I--" Jensen effectively stops Jared from saying anymore by taking Jared all the way into the back of his throat; Jared doesn't think anything has ever felt like this before, so turned on and so alive.  
  
His hands clutch at the sheets below him, while Jensen's head is bobbing up and down, his tongue swirling around as he applies more pressure. Jared can feel his impending orgasm, and he shifts, unable to move too much because of the hold that Jensen has over his hips.  
  
"Oh god Jensen, oh my god, I'm gonna - " Jared comes hard, right down Jensen's throat. Jensen closes his mouth around Jared and tries to swallow it all down. And he does, for the most part. A little of it escapes those beautiful lips and drips down Jensen's chin.  
  
Jared is completely blissed out with his eyes closed and a huge smile stretching across is face. He opens his eyes just in time to see Jensen wiping his chin with the back of his hand and crawling up his body to kiss him full on the mouth. Jensen is grinding into Jared and he can tell that Jensen has just begun. Jensen breaks the kiss and starts moving back down, dragging his mouth over Jared's collarbone, chest, and stopping to bite a little on Jared's hip bone. Jared looks down and watches as Jensen shoves his legs further apart and can feel when his hand reaches down below to start prepping him. His fingers are slick and Jared's foggy brain can barely figure out where the bottle of lube came from. He thinks about it for about two more seconds before Jensen is cramming two fingers inside himself, twisting and stretching so that Jared's cock can fit. Even though he's just climaxed, Jared feels his cock filling up again as his mouth waters at the sight in front of him. It doesn't take long before Jared's convinced that he's completely hard again. Jensen withdraws his hand and he leans down, and slides a condom over Jared's straining erection. Jared's not entirely sure where it came from but he can't quite bring himself to care.  
  
Lining himself up against Jared's cock, Jensen pushes himself down onto it slowly. After pausing for a couple of seconds, Jensen slides himself all the way down and rests on top of Jared, looking into his eyes. Jared stretches his head up to kiss Jensen, and he waits for Jensen to set the pace. Eventually Jensen starts to move and Jared's cock slides in and out of his hole, and he groans in pleasure.  
  
"You feel so good," he moans as they pick up a rhythm, Jared's hips thrusting up to meet Jensen's downward thrusts.  
  
Back and forth, in and out, until Jared feels the rapid tell-tale tingling he comes, hips still pumping away as Jensen's thrusts become more sluggish. Jensen's hips stutter finally, and he lets out a cry of pleasure. His come splatters all over Jared's stomach, and Jared can't stop himself from smearing it in, only stopping his movements when Jensen pulls out and starts to kiss him sloppily, with their tongues tangling lazily as they breathe into each other’s mouths.  
  
~  
  
The next morning, Jared wakes up with a smile in his face. He cracks open one eye and catches sight of the wondrous curve of Jensen's back. Jensen's sitting at the end of the bed, eyes downwards as if he's scrutinising something. Jared sits up, crawls towards the foot of the bed and presses a soft kiss on Jensen's shoulder. Only then does Jared realise what Jensen is doing; he feels a blush creeping up his body. Jensen turns around to smile at him, and for a second Jared's lost in his eyes and his smile...that very amused look on his face.  
  
"I spotted this on your nightstand," Jensen says with a smirk. He holds up the old copy of the first GQ edition that he was in and Jared practically hears a voice in his head saying 'busted!' in a vaguely mocking tone.  
  
"I looked at everything you've ever done," Jared says defensively. "For  _research_  purposes. I must have just…used this as a...coaster."  
  
"It's okay, Padalecki, you don't have to hide the truth from me," Jensen says. "But uh, I'd be happy to help you carry out more of this  _research_ you speak of."  
  
"This isn't going to affect us at work or anything is it?" Jared changes the subject abruptly. He's still uncertain about all of this, still unsure about how the dynamic will change.  
  
"You know what the photographer on my first shoot said to me?" Jensen says. "It was some stupid thing where I had to look at this girl like I was in love with her, but apparently I looked like I was sucking a lemon. Anyway, he said, ' _Imagine a love that lasts forever. Imagine that, for all the world to see. That two people stay together. The way it ought to be_ ' and it stuck with me, and just, ever since you started working for me, I'm not just imagining some sort of fantasy love affair, I'm imagining me and you having a love that lasts forever."  
  
"A simple yes or no would have sufficed," Jared says. "'Cause now I know all about you being inspired by  _Diamond Rio_ , and I intend to mock you relentlessly until the end of time."  
  
"Ha-ha. Wait...those are song lyrics?" Jensen scrunches up his nose adorably and Jared's hit by a strong wave of affection. This is Jensen, the guy that he's been crushing on for months, the guy that Jared was once sure that he'd never chance with.  
  
Yet, now he does.  
  
He's got a chance and something inside of him just won't let him embrace it. And he needs to just, let that part of him go. He needs to stop finding ways to convince himself that this won't work. Jared decides that he's going to stop second guessing this;  _them_.  
  
He's just going to imagine a love that lasts forever, because he wants that with Jensen too.  
  
 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
